Memories Of Annabeth Chase
by Kaymatt06
Summary: Recopilación de escritos basados en la vida de Annabeth Chase.
1. ¿Aliados o una nueva familia?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick (Rick Riordan).**

* * *

¿Aliados o una nueva familia?

La niña se arrinconó en la cama envolviéndose con las mantas, simplemente ya no podía más, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su rostro empapado por las lágrimas, cerró los ojos esperando que aquellos seres se fueran, pero nada, podía escuchar sus colmillos chocando y el correteo de sus patas por las paredes y suelo.

"Por favor, has que se vayan."- Pensó aún llorosa en la esquina de su cama, apretó las manos en sus orejas queriendo acallar todo ruido, podía sentirlas por sobre su manta, su corazón se aceleró expectante… Entonces una luz se encendió, la niña parpadeó y observó con gran alivio que las arañas ya no estaban ahí; sin embargo, una mujer de mirada severa la observaba desde la puerta.

-"Deja de hacer tanto ruido niña, tus hermanos no pueden dormir por tu culpa, ¿no ves que no hay nada?"

\- "Lo… lo siento". – musitó la niña mientras la mujer volvía a apagar las luces y se marchaba. Ella no planeaba quedarse ahí y esperar que los arácnidos volvieran a atormentarla, iría al despacho de su padre, aquel lugar le gustaba, el olor a libros nuevos y viejos, las colecciones de aviones de su padre, estando a sólo unos pasos de la puerta escuchó una voz salir del despacho.

-"Es un peligro para los niños Frederick, tenemos que hacer algo"

-"No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ella nunca me dijo qué hacer cuando me la dejó."

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que hablaban de ella… otra vez. Ellos no la querían en casa, su madrastra la odiaba y ya estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con ella y con sus pesadillas. Annabeth sabía que la mujer tenía razón, era un peligro para sus hermanastros, aunque desconocía los motivos. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó su mochila para salir de la casa… ¿Era aquello lo más sensato?

Sí, definitivamente no regresaría jamás.

El ulular de un búho llamó su atención, aquello lejos de asustarla la hizo sentirse reconfortada, como si el animalejo pudiera comprender lo que ella sentía; el búho voló sobre ella y se posó en su hombro, acercó su pico a la mejilla de la niña y picoteó con suavidad, la pequeña rubia sintió que su madre le había enviado para que la ayudara.

¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía.

Aquel animal la guió a lo largo de su viaje, no sabía a dónde la llevaba pero confiaba en él. Estuvo días vagando por la calle y huyendo de monstruos que ni siquiera sabía que podían existir, en uno de sus escondites había encontrado un martillo y lo había transformado en su arma.

Annabeth llegó hasta un callejón cerca de un almacén, la niña no era la misma que había escapado de su casa, su mirada era salvaje y desconfiaba de todos; además se encontraba sucia, sin querer chocó contra una lámina de metal, entonces el búho se elevó dejándola sola, quizá espantado por el ruido, la niña quiso gritar pero no lo hizo, escuchó pasos que se acercaban y decidió esconderse cerca de un montacargas. Era de noche y estaba empezando a asustarse; una lámina de plomo cayó sobre la niña sin llegar a dañarla, la silueta de dos personas se formó delante de ella, entonces uno de ellos levantó la lámina y la niña no lo dudó, tomó el martillo que se había convertido en su fiel acompañante y lo agitó en dirección de la persona que había levantado la lámina, para sorpresa de la niña, él lo esquivó y sujetó su muñeca, pero ella no se daría por vencida.

–"¡No más monstruos!" – Gritó, pegándole patadas en las piernas–. "¡Largaos!"

–"¡Tranquila!" – Gritó el muchacho tratando de frenarla sin éxito alguno, la niña estaba demasiado asustada para dejar de luchar, sobre todo porque su acompañante estaba armada, la rubia no quería escucharles, temía que fueran monstruos disfrazados.

–"¡Monstruos!"– Repitió temblando histérica, el miedo se hacía más que presente.

–"No. Pero sabemos de monstruos"–dijo el chico–. "También luchamos contra ellos".

Él la sujetó con más fuerza tratando de reconfortarla, ella dejó de patearle y dirigió sus ojos grises a los azules del chico.

–"¿Son como yo?" –preguntó, recelosa, pero también esperanzada.

–"Sí. Somos…"–el chico dudó sin saber cómo explicarle, ella lo observó esperando una respuesta–. "Bueno es difícil de explicar, pero combatimos a los monstruos. ¿Dónde está tu familia?"

Al oír la pregunta la barbilla de la niña tembló mientras su mirada se volvía seria.

–"Mi familia me odia. No me quieren. Me he escapado".- musitó, tratando de esconder el dolor tras aquellas palabras, no lloraría, no se mostraría débil frente a ellos, su orgullo se lo impedía.

–"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?".

–"Annabeth".- El chico sonrió al oír su nombre y ella no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva, había pasado tanto tiempo en las calles…

–"Bonito nombre"–dijo–. "Mira, Annabeth, eres fiera y una luchadora como tú nos sería útil".

Los ojos grises de la niña se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida, no recordaba que alguien hubiera tenido un gesto lindo con ella en mucho tiempo, quizá desde que su padre se había vuelto a casar y aquellos chicos querían que fuera parte de ellos.

–"¿De verdad?"

–"Oh, sí" –el chico buscó algo entre sus cosas y sacó una daga -"¿Qué te parece tener un arma que mate a esos monstruos? –le preguntó–. Esto es bronce celestial, funciona mucho mejor que un martillo".

Annabeth tomó la daga entre sus manos y la observó estudiándola, era realmente hermosa, le gustaba y definitivamente le sería útil.

–"Los cuchillos solo son para los más bravos y rápidos luchadores"–la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos–. "No tienen el alcance o el poder de una espada, pero son fáciles de manejar y pueden encontrar puntos débiles en las armaduras enemigas. Se necesita un guerrero inteligente para un cuchillo y tengo da la sensación de que tú eres muy lista".

La niña le observó sonriente, ella era inteligente.

–"¡Soy lista!" –dijo con orgullo, la chica pelinegra le alborotó el cabello con cariño.

–"Será mejor que nos movamos, Annabeth"–dijo Thalia–. "Tenemos un lugar seguro en el río James. Te conseguiremos ropa y comida".

La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció y volvió a tener aquella mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

–"¿No iréis a devolverme a mi familia, verdad? ¿Me lo prometéis?".

La voz de la niña demostraba terror, no quería regresar a su casa, donde no la querían, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba el que sus padres le habían fallado. Luke apoyó una mano en el hombro de Annabeth.

–"Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. Y te prometo que no te voy a fallar como lo hicieron nuestras familias. ¿Trato hecho?".

–"Trato hecho"–dijo, alegremente, enfundando su nueva daga, aquel chico le inspiraba confianza y una parte de ella quería sentirse parte de algo, sentir que tenía alguien en quién confiar.


	2. Llegada al Campamento

No escuches Annabeth, no es él, concéntrate. Susurró la semidiosa para sí misma mientras la voz de su padre sonaba por los pasillos.

-¡Anna! Ven, hija… ¡Me ha capturado! ¡Annabeth, ayúdame! –La voz de su padre sonaba desesperada pero la pequeña no se dejó engañar, su padre estaba a salvo en San Francisco, observó a Thalia, Luke y Grover suspendidos sobre una olla que empezaba a humear, debía rescatar a sus amigos pronto, entonces se decidió, empuñó la daga y corrió atrayendo la atención del cíclope, lo apuñaló en el pie ganando unos minutos para liberar a Thalia, entonces la hija de Zeus se hizo cargo de la situación mientras Annabeth liberaba a los dos chicos.

Salieron de la guarida del cíclope corriendo, eran conscientes de que los monstruos les perseguirían pero esperaban contar con el tiempo necesario para llegar, la manada de monstruos que los seguían no había disminuido, perros del infierno, arpías, empusas, además de un muy enojado cíclope, componían el grupo, la rubia corrió junto a sus amigos, a pesar de ser la más pequeña procuraba no quedarse atrás, estaban tan cerca, no era justo que ahora se detuvieran.

-Luke, cuida de ellos. –Dijo Thalia soltando la mano de Annabeth para girar y correr hacia los monstruos. –Nos veremos luego, Ann.

-¡No, Thalia! ¡Thalia! –Chilló la hija de Atenea adivinando lo que la chica haría, Luke la tomó en brazos mientras ella pataleaba para soltarse y la llevó hasta los lindes del campamento, allí en lo alto de la colina con Grover a punto de desmayarse observaron la batalla que Thalia libraba, los relámpagos que convocaba lograron acabar con muchas de aquellas criaturas del averno, sin embargo el cíclope era otra cosa.

Annabeth trató de soltarse de los brazos de Luke, pataleando y chillando para poder acudir en ayuda de su amiga, sin embargo el semidiós era más fuerte que ella y no podía soltarse, su daga se hallaba en posesión del hijo de Hermes y no podía usarla para librarse.

-¡THALIA! –Chilló cuando el cíclope la apartó de un manotazo, la égida voló por los aires así como su dueña, la pelinegra cayó con fuerza sobre el pasto y su cuerpo dio una última sacudida, la hija de Atenea al notar que Luke aflojaba su agarre se soltó y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Thalia, sin emabrgo una luz la cegó y donde antes estaba el cuerpo de su amiga, apareció un pino.

Las lágrimas de Annabeth surcaron su rostro mientras caía de rodillas ante el pino, poco le importó el cíclope suelto y el peligro que corría.

-¡Annabeth! –La voz de Luke sonaba lejana, sin embargo algo le alertó, la semidiosa se incorporó vio al cíclope queriendo lanzarse contra ella pero por alguna razón no podía, una barrera se lo impedía, entonces ella lo comprendió, era Thalia, Thalia que había dado su vida para salvarlos y su padre no había dejado aquel sacrificio en vano, los mestizos ahora estaban protegidos, Luke llegó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos nuevamente, la pequeña pudo ver rastros de lágrimas es sus mejillas y se acunó en su pecho mientras los espasmos del llanto sacudían su cuerpo y así fue como Quirón los halló, un rubio desolado llevando a una temblorosa hija de Atenea.


End file.
